chibby series : Onkey doodling
by geelovekorea
Summary: entah karena orang tua yang pervert atau karena gambarnya yang terlalu 'indah' yang mengakibatkan salah persepsi antara para baby dan orang tuanya. aegya berusia empat dan tiga tahun mau menunjukkan hasil gambarnnya kepada orang tuanya yang mengakibatkan kehebohan tersendiri. bad summary. BL. gaje. non EYD. DLDR. mind to review?


Chibby Series : Onkey Doodling

.

Cast

Lee Jinki as Onew baby

Kim Kibum as Key baby

Lee Donghae dan Lee Hyukjae as Onew appa and umma

Kim Jongwoon/Yesung dan Kim Ryewook as Key appa and umma

Genre : failure komedi

Rate : T

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), DLDR

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Nampak dua namja kecil berumur tiga dan empat tahun sedang sibuk bermain dengan dunianya sendiri. Mereka sedang sibuk dengan crayon di tangan masing-masing. Mulutnya sambil berceloteh riang, seolah-olah sedang berbagi cerita padahal mereka tidak saling mendengarkan. Mereka bergumam sendiri.

Satu namja tampan berpipi chubyy menggunakan topi jambul ayam bernama Lee Jinki atau Onew dan satu namja cantik bermata tajam yang menggunakan bando bertelinga kucing yang lucu bernama Kim Kibum atau Key. Sungguh menggemaskan kedua namja mungil ini.

.

Terlihat seorang namja cantik dewasa berjalan mendekati para baby. Dia adalah Lee Hyukjae yang biasa dipanggil Hyukkie Mommy, umma dari aegya tampannya dan ahjumma dari aegya cantiknya. Kedua namja mungil bertetangga dan mereka biasa bermain bersama.

Seperti siang ini, kedua baby itu tengah berada di dalam ruang tengah keluarga Lee bersama boneka-boneka ayam milik Onew. Mereka kebetulan bersekolah disekolah yang sama dan hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka memulai kegiatan sekolah setelah libur musim panas sebulan lamanya. Saat disekolah tadi, mereka di ajarkan untuk menggambar menggunakan crayon dan siang ini kedua baby nampak sibuk dengan crayonnya. Sangat bersemangat dengan hal-hal baru.

Maka seperti inilah kesibukkan kedua aegya saat ini. Semuanya sibuk menundukkan kepalanya dengan tangan yang tak berhenti bergerak diiringi dengan gumaman-gumaman kecil dari bibir kecil mereka. Siapapun yang melihat bayi-bayi mungil di sini pasti tidak akan ada yang tahan melihat tingkah mereka yang sangat menggemaskan itu. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari kalau Hyukjae sudah berada disamping mereka.

.

"Baby, neo menggambar apa aegya?" Tanya Hyukjae lembut pada kedua namja mungil disana. Onew tidak megalihkan perhatian pada ummanya, hanya Key yang sedikit mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie mommy. Key cedang gambal. Onyu hyungie juga. Tadi di cekolah concae mengajali kami menggambal. Tadi concae juga suluh kita gambal yang kita cuka. Key tadi gambal Wookie mommy, Cungie daddy, Hyukkie mommy, Hae daddy, Onyu hyungie dan Key. Kata concae, gambal Key bagus. Concae suluh gambal yang kita lihat dan dikumpulkan becok. Hyukkie mommy mau ikut gambal?"

Meski Key bukanlah aegya kandung Hyukjae tapi karena keluarga Kim dan keluarga Lee yang memang sudah dekat sejak lama membuat kedua aegya mereka terbiasa memanggil sebutan 'Mommy' dan 'Daddy'. Begitu pula sebaliknya, Onew juga memanggil orang tua Key juga dengan sebutan 'Mommy' dan 'Daddy'. Keempat namja dewasa itu tidak keberatan, malah mereka senang.

Hyukjae terkekeh kecil mendengar celotehan riang dari mulit mungil Key. Terdengar jelas kalau Key sangat menyukai aktifitas barunya. Key memang terkenal cerewet. Berbeda dengan aegyanya, Onew yang pendiam. Padahal Hyukjae dan Donghae termasuk namja yang tak bisa diam, sedangkan Ryewook dan Yesung termasuk namja pendiam. Kenapa sifat aegya mereka tertukar? Apa aegya mereka tertukar saat di rumah sakit?

Tentu saja tidak karena mereka tidak lahir di tahun yang sama. Onew lahir satu tahun lebih dulu dibandingkan Key. Salahkan para Mommy mereka yang mengidam untuk selalu berdekatan daan tak bisa lepas dengan keluarga tetangganya saat masa hamilnya sehingga sifat tetangganya secara tidak langsung menyusup ke dalam aegya mereka. Keke

.

"Anni. Mommy tidak ikut. Kalian saja yang menggambar ne. Coba, Mommy mau lihat. Dari tadi uri aegya sedang menggambar apa? Tapi nanti menggambarnya jangan lama-lama ne. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Kalian mau makan apa baby? Nanti biar disiapkan Byun ahjumma. Ayam?"

"Ayam!" Suara Onew langsung terdengar lantang saat mendengar mommynya menyebutkan makanan kesukaannya. Onew langsung menengadahkan kepalanya melihat mommynya dengan mata berbinar terang. Matanya yang seperti bulan sabit sedikit melebar. Onew baby akan selalu bersemangat jika bertemu dengan ayamnya.

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan aegyanya, membuat Hyukjae tidak tahan untuk tidak mencubit hidung mungil Onew dan mengecup bibir apel mungilnya. Namun sepertinya tidak kedua baby menyukainya. Tampak Key yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Persis seperti Ryewook yang sedang merajuk jika keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Ish, Hyungie. Key bocan makan ayam teyus. Key mau makan Kimchi. Hyukkie mommy, boyeh kan?"

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah aegyanya. Mengusap surai lembut Key. "Ne. Tentu saja Key baby. Hyukkie mommy akan sampaikan ke Byun ahjumma untuk buatkan Key baby kimchi dan tentu saja ayam untuk Onew baby. Otte?"

"Yeiy. Hyukkie mommy daebak. Calanghae/saranghae." Onew dan Key bersorak bersama. Mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berhambur ke tubuh Hyukjae.

"Jadi cuma sayang Hyukkie mommy, uri aegya tidak sayang Wookie mommy? Uuh, Wookie mommy kalah sama Hyukkie mommy. Padahal Wookie mommy sudah membawa semua yang uri aegya mau sebelum Hyukkie mommy bilang ke Byun ahjumma. Wookie mommy sudah bawa ayam kesukaan Onew baby dan kimchi favorit Key baby."

Terdengar suara tenor dari belakang tubuh Hyukjae. "Wookie mommy." Sontak ketiganya menoleh dan dua namja mungil menghambur ke Ryewook yang sudah duduk di sebelah Hyukjae. "Key/Onew juga sayang Wookie mommy." Ryewook terkekeh kecil mendengar celotehan kedua babynya. Hyukjae juga tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka

"Kau sudah datang Wookie? Mana Yesung hyung?"

"Ne Hyungie. Sungie hyung sedang mengobrol dengan Donghae hyung diruang tamu." Jawab Ryewook sambil memangku Key baby dan Hyukjae yang memangku Onew baby. "Hyungie, aku sudah membawa makan siang untuk kita semua. Aku memasak banyak hari ini. Tadinya aku ingin langsung mengajak makan tapi tadi kulihat uri baby sedang sibuk jadinya aku baru meletakkannya di belakang dan memberikan ke Byun ahjumma untuk dirapikan di meja."

"Wookie mommy macak kimchi untuk Key?" Key menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Mommynya dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Apa ayamnya Onyu hyungie juga ada Wookie mommy?" Lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja baby. Wookie mommy sudah masak semuanya kok. Wookie mommy kan tahu apa yang Key baby dan Onew baby suka." Ryewook mencubit pucuk hidung mungil Key yang bertepuk tangan kecil mendengar jawaban Mommynya. Begitu pula dengan Onew baby yang mengangkat tangannya keatas dengan semangat yang membuat Hyukjae terkekeh melihat tingkah aegyanya.

"Oh iya, tadi sepertinya uri aegya sedang sibuk. Aegya sedang apa? Wookie mommy boleh tau?"

"Ne, Onew dan Key saengi tadi menggambar. Wookie mommy mau lihat?" Tanya Onew karena Key sudah langsung turun dari pangkuan mommynya saat mendengar pertanyaan Mommnya. Key baby beranjak untuk mengambil perlengkapan menggambarnya. Sepertinya ada yang ingin dia tunjukan ke Mommynya.

"Ja. Tadi Joongie concae mengajali menggambal. Hali ini Joongie concae culuh kita gambal yang kita lihat dan kita cuka. Ini gambal yang Key lihat pagi ini. Wookie mommy mau lihat gambal Key?"

.

Key baby mengangsurkan selembar kertas ke Ryewook yang tentu saja disambut dengan antusias, ingin melihat apa yang digambar aegyanya. Hyukjae yang duduk tak jauh dengan Ryewook sedikit menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya untuk lebih dekat. Hyukjae juga ingin melihat gambar Key baby.

.

.

.

"IGE MWOYA?"

.

.

.

Reaksi kedua namja manis itu sungguh diluar perkiraan. Ryewook dan Hyukjae tanpa sadar berteriak kaget. Membuat kedua baby di hadapan mereka ikut terkejut, bahkan Onew sampai harus menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan mungilnya sedangkan Key hanya menatap bingung kedua Mommy. Kenapa mereka tiba-tiba berteriak? Dia tidak merasa menjadi anak nakal. Biasanya Wookie mommy hanya aan berteriak padanya kalau Key baby sudah melakukan kesalahan.

Sedangkan kedua namja manis itu hanya bisa melihat gambar yang ada di tangan Ryewook dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka tak bergeming melihatnya.

"Waeyo baby? Kenapa tadi tiba-tiba kau berteriak?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara baritone lembut dari belakang Ryewook. Yesung dan Donghae yang tadi tengah sibuk mengobrol di ruang tamu langsung beranjak ke ruang tengah, dimana para malaikatnya tengah berkumpul. Mereka terkejut mendengar teriakan yang sangat mereka kenal. Yesung dan Donghae pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri karena khawatir. Namun apa yang dilihatnya tak mampu memberi kedua namja tampan itu jawaban.

.

Donghae dan Yesung tidak menemukan sesuatu hal yang ganjil disini. Hanya ada Onew baby yang kembali sibuk dengan crayon di tangannya, Key yang memandang kedua mommynya bingung dan ekspresi kedua namja manis mereka yang tidak biasa. Ekspresi pias. Ekspresi terkejut. Yesung dan Donghae hanya berpandangan, ada-apa-dengan-uri-anae looks. Penasaran, Donghae dan Yesung menghampiri Hyukjae dan Ryewook yang masih terpaku tapi tak lama kemudian Ryewook dan Hyukjae merona hebat. Terlihat dari pipi tirus mereka sekarang dihiasi warna merah.

"Hei baby, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba berteriak. Apa uri aegya nakal-nakal?" Tanya Yesung yang sudah berdiri di sebelah Ryewook dan Donghae di sebelah Hyukjae.

"Onew baby, Key baby, Kalian nakal pada Mommy ne?" Kali ini Donghae yang bertanya pada kedua baby yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Mendengar nama mereka disebut oleh Daddy, mereka menolehkan wajahnya dan menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan daddynya.

"Anni. Key tidak nakal sama Mommy kok Cungie daddy, Hae daddy. Onew hyungie juga tidak."

"Terus kenapa dengan Mommy kalian?"

"Molla. Tadi Key saengi cuma kasih lihat gambarnya ke Wookie mommy dan Hyukkie mommy saja kok. Onew malah belum sempat kasih lihat, soalnya gambar Onew belum selesai. Tapi Mommy langsung teriak waktu lihat gambar Key saengi. "

Yesung dan Donghae menghela nafas karena masih belum mendapatkan jawaban setelah bergantian menanyai para baby. Mengendikkan bahu mereka.

Para Daddy pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah anae masing-masing sambil berusaha melihat gambar apa yang sebetulnya dilihat oleh anae mereka sampai mereka sampai seheboh itu. Tapi belum sempat mereka melihatnya, Ryewook dan Hyukjae langsung menghambur kepelukan nampyeonnya. Yesung dan Donghae terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba anaenya nyaris terjungkal.

"Ya, ada apa dengan kalian? Tadi berteriak tapi sekarang kau malu-malu. Ada apa Wookie?"

"Uuh hyungie, tanyakan saja pada Hyukkie hyung."

"Memang apa yang digambar Key baby, Hyukkie?"

"Uuh Hae, lihat saja gambar yang digambar sama Key baby."

.

Tangan Yesung segera terjulur untuk meraih kertas yang ada gambar dari Key baby. Matanya yang sipit tiba-tiba saja terbelalak lebar. Mulutnya terbuka dan mengucapkan 'MWO' tanpa suara. Donghae yang melihat reaksi Yesung semakin penasaran. Langsung saja merebut kertas yang sudah membuat heboh itu. Ternyata reaksi Donghae juga tak jauh berbeda dengan reaksi Yesung. Terkejut.

Tapi sedikit berbeda dengan anaenya, para daddy bisa segera menguasai keterkejutan mereka. Justru saat ini ada seringaian kecil muncul di bibir mereka. Mereka mulai mengerti kenapa anaenya terkejut dan tak lama kemudian tersipu malu seperti sekarang. Teringat sesuatu eoh?

Tapi sebetulnya apa yang sudah digambar oleh Key baby? Kenapa sampai membuat semua namja dewasa ini sangat terkejut?

.

Key yang sedari tadi melihat reaksi semua mommy dan daddynya, masih menatap mereka tapi kini air matanya mulai mengumpul di pelupuk matanya. Menurutnya, reaksi yang diberikan oleh mommy dan daddynya itu karena gambarnya yang jelek. Bibir mungil Key mulai bergetar menahan tangis. Meraih tangan Onew yang tak jauh dengannya. Onew yang menyadari itu hanya mengusap surai lembut Key. Onew pun mengambil kertas yang digambar Key tadi.

"Mommy, Daddy. Kenapa berteriak melihat gambar Key saengi? Gambar Key bagus kok."

Terdengar Onew yang sedikit kesal melihat tingkah orang tuanya. Key sudah mulai terisak kecil. Melihat itu, Yesung langsung meraih tubuh mungil Key dan memangkunya.

"Key baby, nae aegya. Bagaimana kau bisa menggambar itu? Darimana kau tahu gambar itu?"

"Tadi pagi, Cungie daddy. Hiks. Tadi pagi, Key lihat Hae daddy memegangnya di dapul waktu cedang belcama Hyukkie mommy. Hiks."

Key mencoba menjelaskan disela-sela tangisnya. Ryewook yang begitu mendengar aegyanya menangis langsung meraihnya dan menenangkannya. Tapi saat mendengar penjelasan Key, Ryewook tidak bisa menahan teriakannya lagi dan itu membuat Key semakin menangis kencang. Ryewook hanya bisa memberikan _death glare_nya pada Donghae, menyalahkan Donghae yang telah bertindak ceroboh dihadapan aegya mereka. Sedangkan Yesung yang langsung memukul kepala Donghae. Hyukjae semakin menyusupkan wajahnya di dada bidang, menyembunyikan rona merahnya memukul dada Donghae pelan. Donghae hanya bisa meringis dan merutuk dalam hati karena tidak menyadari kehadiran aegya mereka saat sedang asyik making out dengan Hyukkienya.

"Key baby, kau tidak boleh menggambarnya lagi ne. Maafkan Hae daddy ne. Daddy tidak sengaja."

"Kenapa Key saengi tidak boleh menggambar itu lagi Daddy? Berarti Onew juga tidak boleh?"

"ANDWE."

Dengan tegas keempat namja dewasa disana menolak yang tentu saja membuat kedua namja mungil itu terkejut. Key semakin ingin menangis sedangkan Onew semakin ingin tahu alasan orang tua mereka melarang mereka menggambarnya. Pasti ada alasannya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh Daddy? Itu kan hanya gambar apel?"

.

.

.

"EH!" Kali ini gantian para namja dewasa yang terkejut. Mereka menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Apa baby? Onew baby tadi bilang kalau Key baby menggambar apel? Bukannya tadi Key baby bilang kalau dia lihat apa yang dipegang Hae daddy waktu di dapur dengan Mommy?"

"Ne. Tadi pagi Key lihat Hae daddy memegang apel yang dikacih cama Hyukkie mommy di dapul. Key cuka apel, cepelti Kibum juhma jadi Key gambal apel. Kenapa Key tidak boleh gambal apel, Daddy?"

"Jadi Key baby hanya menggambar apel? Bukan menggambar lainnya baby? Key baby tidak salah lihat kan? Coba kasih tahu Wookie mommy."

Keempat namja dewasa disana menatap lekat Key, menanti jawaban dari namja mungil itu. Key menggeleng. Daddy dan Mommy mereka menghela nafas lega. Bersyukur karena mereka hanya salah mengartikan saja. Bukan karena baby mereka yang salah lihat. Namun sepertinya tidak semua merasa lega, ada satu yang masih penasaran. Onew baby. Masih heran dan ingin tahu.

"Jadi? Kenapa tadi Mommy dan Daddy bertingkah aneh lihat gambar Key saengi. Memangnya Mommy dan Daddy kira Key saengi menggambar apa?"

.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

.

.

"Pantat."

.

.

END

.

.

annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi. Kekeke...Author ngarep reviewers mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author..

so,,author berterimakasih banget kyumin forever ll Guest (yeonRA137) ll cha ll Rara19Park ll Guest (hopes know ur name :[) ll Park Min Rin ll ammyikmubmik ll sha ll HeeYeon ll yang udah mau baca and review 'Chibby series : KyuminBerry' dan wat para siders2 yang mau baca. Juga mau ucapin makasih wat para reader2 yang mau review d fict lainnya yang belum sempat author sebut.

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u? all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
